Emergency calls received at an EMS communication center are recorded. Illustrative calls are selected and replayed to three panels of listeners, consisting of emergency dispatchers, ER nurses, and emergency physicians. The listeners are asked to respond to questions regarding the sufficiency of information for dispatching decisions; the questions that should be asked by the dispatcher; referrals that should be made; advice that should be given; probable nature and severity of the emergency event; appropriate dispatching decisions; and probability of certain outcomes. The differences within each panel and between the panels are analyzed and used as a basis for preparing a guide for the development of training programs for communication personnel to meet the needs of community EMS systems throughout the country.